castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kiyuhito
Archive * User_talk:Kiyuhito/Archive_1 New templates Hey! I'm back after being absent a long moment. I have a lot of free time now, so I'll be giving a hand here and there. I'm currently editing the Main Page in my own page. As Lords 2 is going to be announced soon, I'd like to change a little the wiki and to modify some templates. Could you take a look at it and tell me if you like it? (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chernabogue) Thanks. EDIT: For a better view, put the code of my page in the Main Page's code (and press 'preview'). It'll be better for you. -Chernabogue 14:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. simple and intelligible.--Kiyuhito 16:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) So, there's no problem if I edit the Main Page with this new code? I prefer asking before doing anything. Also, I'm working on the Character template, in order to shorten some articles, and to divise them in precise articles (gallery, etc.). You can see it there (http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/Editing_the_CV_Chracter_Template). Thank you! -Chernabogue 17:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I do not have dissatisfaction in a main page (some change and exchange of image may be performed). But, I think that determination requires many lawmakers' support. And, Character Template. I think that the Voice actors section has good "English" and "Japanese".--Kiyuhito 17:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Castlevania Realm problem? is information and images of excelent quality you erase all my editions are you mad?--Tricell Wiki is bilateral work. Please look at a policy. I do not complain about the contents addition of Castlevania Realm. But, I am opposed to the clone of realm. There is already a report of convenient templates, enemy table and BGM articles in this wiki. They can collect information easily. Please write the articles which can utilize them effectively. See other pages well and understand the standard of this wiki.--Kiyuhito 00:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Kiyuhito. Please try to to be more creative when writing articles instead of straight up copying stuff from a website. Nagumo baby 15:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ok.... but I was edited empty pages, "I do not complain about the contents addition of Castlevania Realm. But, I am opposed to the clone of realm." well I will correct this. Tricell What was a clone page at first will become a new page by the addition of the contents. A contribution person highly motivated is welcomed.--Kiyuhito 00:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bestiary Hello Kiyuhito, you can end the bestiaries of the dawn of sorrow stages I will add the information as the other stages. Tricell :I will perform it, when mind is suitable.--Kiyuhito 01:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Well the DOS locations are complete, I will edit POR locations, Tricell :Everyone can edit Wiki freely. Of course, you and I get it. Since I am not an ADMIN, this is a personal opinion. This Wiki already has some Description. I desire to consider merge rather than removing them. Wiki is bilateral work. The two same castles are unnecessary. By great deed, you will get many respects. Thank you.--Kiyuhito 04:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sadly.--Kiyuhito 16:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC)